


Peeta Gets Pumped

by nsam85



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Display of Dominance, Embarrassment, M/M, Other, non consensual beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsam85/pseuds/nsam85
Summary: During the attack from the mutated baboons during the jungle scene, Peeta gets separated from Finnick and Katness. He falls to the ground, ripping the back end of his outfit, exposing his bare behind making the mutated baboons curious.non consensual animal intercourse with a human. DON'T LIKE, THEN DON'T READ.I know this is going to make a great deal of people disgusted....but this was requested from a close friend. I guess if I get too many rude comments I'll just remove the work. Again I only wrote this as a request.





	

                “Peeta…” said Katniss from somewhere behind him.

                “Yeah?” he asked, detecting the sharpness in her voice.

                “Walking over here slowly.” She hissed, taking a few steps back.

                Frowning, he looked back at her. Beside her, Finnick was looking at something just over his head. Taking a step back, he looked up. An animal hissed and growled into his face. Startled, he was unable to really make out what it was until it leapt down to the forest floor in front of him. He guessed it was a monkey of some kind. Another one landed next to the one on the ground. They growled and opened their maws, displaying their hideous teeth. Turning his head slightly, he looked to the side where more of the animals were stalking closer to Katniss and Finnick. Finally, he guessed they were some sort of baboon, seeing as their rears had a reddish color and faces had blue and red patches of skin.

                All around him he detected movement. Raising his head to the canopy, he guessed there were more than two dozen. Flashing their fangs, many leapt into the space that separated him from the other two tributes. Finnick brandished his triton and yelled at the gathering hoard. Katniss lifted her bow and arrows, ready to shot. Peeta had become so close to her, he could tell she was going to start shooting. Furrowing his brow, he knew that if she did that, everything would collapse into chaos. Opening his mouth, he was too late as she loosed an arrow while Finnick thrusted his weapon into two of them.

                Screeching with fury, they leapt in every direction imaginable. His companions were forced back, further down the hill. Slowly standing, he meant to let the animals know he was no threat. All he had was a small knife, and at the moment it was over by the small pool of water. Around him, he counted at least six or seven. Their size was incredible, and he knew they had to weigh over eighty pounds. Having to lift bags of flour for the bakery gave him a good sense for estimating weight. Wanting to escape from them, he lunged to in the direction of the pool.

                Immediately, an animal landed on his upper back. Grunting, he fell to the ground again. This time he wasn’t so lucky with how he landed. Feeling a stab of pain on his ass, he yowled and rolled to his side. Cool air seemed to be breathing against his exposed skin. Reaching back, he felt a large portion of his suit ripped open directly down the seam of his cheeks. His knife was only a few yards away, but was blocked by the mass of monkey creatures coming closer. Grabbing a rock near his hand, he chucked it at the wall or moving animals. As they leapt aside, he rose and made a dash for it.

                Again, he was knocked down, this time on his stomach. The growls were growing deeper and more perturbed. Too scared to run, he began to crawl. In front of him, two human like hands were splayed on the ground. Coming to a halt, he felt a huff of hot air against the nape of his neck. The growling deepened and he lowered his front end to the ground. Behind him, he felt another hot huff, this time on his bare ass. Realizing his back end was still in the air, he made to drop it. Feeling another rip to the front of his clothing, he noticed his goods that were protected by the fabric was now dangling from his groin.

                He let out a gasp as a puff of hot and moist air blew across his hanging nuts. Shaking, he made to reach his hand back and protect the exposed skin. There was a hiss and felt a bite to his arm. Letting out a scream, he moved his hand back to its original position. So, this was how he was going to die. Being killed and devoured by a huge mass of genetically modified apes didn’t see very dignified. Against his nuts, he felt something wet probe them. It was so unexpected that he automatically raised his ass higher. Biting his lip, he began to crawl again. This time, a great weight jumped upon his upper back and his hands gave out.

                The animal stayed where it was though, even after he had ceased his movements. Another puff of hot air blasted against his nuts, quickly followed a tongue licking at them more aggressively. His member began to fill with blood from the unexpected treatment. The licking of his nuts lasted a bit longer before it began to migrate up his crack. Gritting his teeth in horror, he felt them being pulled apart. His exposed hole seemed to fascinate one of the animals so much that a tongue slid inside. Below, he felt something grab at his now fully erect dick. Guessing it was a hand, he waited as it tentatively wrapped around his shaft. Unable to help himself, he thrust forward.

                Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that the entire population of Panem was watching him being played with by an animal. The hand released him and he let out a disappointed moan. Realizing what he just did, he felt horrified. Suddenly, he felt something pushing at his hole. “ _No”_ he thought in disbelief. Then, something slid into him. There was only one thing it could be. Turning his head slowly, he was finally able to make out a figure moving back and forth behind him. All around him he heard excited hoots and calls from the other animals.

                The creature’s dick thrusted inside him in a blur of speed. Its size must have been small for it didn’t hurt at all. With a screech, it came to a halt. He felt hot liquid pool inside him as it released its hold on him. Sickened, he knew that an animal had just came inside his ass. But what was really disturbing was how it didn’t hurt at all…even….felt good. Huffing at him, the animal dismounted and strode towards his face. At his low angle, he could make out the erect penis retreating back into its sheath. Though not all that dissimilar than a humans, it was redder with a texture that looked almost  as if it were made with rubber. Even as he stared, another came forward and sniffed at his entrance.

                A tongue probed him and he groaned with pleasure, no longer caring that he was watched engaging in sexual activities with something other than a human. Blowing air out its mouth it mounted him, Peeta lifted his ass freely, letting it take him. Unable to help it, he reached down and pulled at his six and half inch dick. Feeling a sharp pain, he noticed that the male that had already bred him lightly was biting his arm, as if a warning. Reluctantly, he released his hold and brought his hand back under his body. Even as he folded his elbow, the current stud came inside him as well. Feeling sick, he felt ashamed out how this felt.

                With each new stud, more and more monkey seed filled his ass. Catching movement in front of him, he glanced around and noticed Finnick crouching by a bush, a look of complete disbelief written across his face. Wincing, he looked behind him as a new, larger stud mounted him, letting out a small yelp, the male thrust inside him without mercy. Much longer and thicker than all the others, he guessed it was the leader. His size felt almost as big as his own, but luckily not as thick. Shifting his stance, he locked eyes with Finnick again as it began to thrust faster, fucking his hole harder than ever.

                A jolt of electricity shot through his body, tingling all his nerves. As the animal gave one last hard thrust, he felt its cock slam into his prostate. Peeta let out a gasp and shook as he felt his own member release his cum into ground below him. The monkey cum kept filling him until it gave a final huff, and dismounted. Shaking Peeta rested his sweaty forehead into the dirt, making a muddy mess. There came a loud yet low electronic tone from all around. The creatures paused for a few moments before they screeched and fled back into the dense jungle.Soft footsteps approached his location, but he was so drained he couldn’t even lift his head. Hearing a shuffling sound, he slowly looked up. Finnick had his own dick out, and was looking at Peeta’s exposed and cum filled hole.

                His member was much bigger than his own, at least seven, but probably more. Pulling back the foreskin around the head he knelt behind him. Pausing, he looked back at him with something like a plea across his face. Not really caring anymore, he gave a nod. Grinning, the corners of his mouth dimpled as he gave a thankful nod. Squatting he spread his cheeks and slid easily into him. Moaning, Finnick halted as he buried it to the hilt.

                “You’re feel so fucking good.” He hissed, closing his eyes in ecstasy.

                “Just don’t tell anyone about this.” He whispered.

                Letting out a snort, he just shook his head and began pounding his ass. Tired, Peeta closed his eyes and hummed as a felt Finnick unload inside him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated


End file.
